


Graduación

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: "Adiós" no significa "hasta nunca."





	Graduación

Kawamura se había estado preguntado la razón por la que no se sentía capaz de despedirse de Fuji ese día, pero, en el fondo, sabía que era porque tenía miedo.

Aunque él dejase el tenis para dedicarse al sushi y Fuji continuase con su vida no era como si alguno se fuera de la ciudad o algo así.  
Posiblemente Fuji iría de vez en cuando al restaurante y le agradecería con su sonrisa de siempre por los rollos de wasabi extra que él siempre le daba junto a su pedido.

Tal vez se encontrarían de vez en cuando en la calle e intercambiarían un saludo; incluso podrían reunirse para recordar viejos tiempos o ver una película y comer algo, como buenos amigos. Pero ¿y si no era así?  
¿Y si el tiempo los convertía en extraños?

Kawamura no quería que Fuji se convirtiese en un recuerdo borroso, o que todo lo que quedase de él fuese la fotografía de segundo año que se habían tomado juntos, cuando él se había convertido en uno de los regulares de Seigaku por primera vez.

—¡Hoi, hoi! Inui, deja esa libreta y ven de una vez. —A pesar de sus pensamientos, Kawamura sonrió ante la impaciencia de Eiji y aguardó pacientemente en su lugar a que todo el equipo se reuniese para tomar la última foto juntos.

En un comienzo la idea había sido que todos fuesen al restaurante Kawamura a festejar, pero los planes familiares de cada uno habían hecho de esto algo imposible, y aunque Takashi entendía que todos querían celebrar su graduación con sus seres queridos, él realmente había deseado pasar ese último día junto a todos los regulares de Seigaku.

—¡Sonrían! —gritó la profesora Ryuuzaki antes de tomar la foto.

Después de esto todo pasó demasiado rápido para Kawamura. Las despedidas fueron apresuradas, ya que los padres de la mayoría ya los estaban esperando en la puerta; vagamente notó como Eiji obligaba prometer a todos que se verían pronto y la mirada preocupada que Oishi le lanzó después de un breve apretón de manos.

Cuando al fin se encontró frente a Fuji, Kawamura sintió un nudo en su garganta y sin saber que decir permaneció inmóvil, esperando. En momentos como ese él realmente deseaba tener una raqueta a la mano.

—Hasta mañana, Taka-san —dijo Fuji abrazándolo repentinamente. Kawamura se sorprendió pero, momentos después, sonrió y le regresó el abrazo. Fuji siempre sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor y realmente le agradecía por ello.

—Hasta mañana, Fuji.


End file.
